


Midlink Week 2020

by ScribbleWriting65



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Arguing, Bonding, Death from Old Age, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: The wolf and his shadow travel the world, forging a relationship that would change the worlds. Though the journey isn't without its hardships.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 41





	1. Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's something a little different from me. Apparently this week (Week of 4/12) is Midlink week! Thanks to my friend Basil on Discord for bringing up the challenge. I can't promise I'll do ALL the prompts, but I'll do as many as I can. Tell me what you think in the comments, and I hope you enjoy!

“C’mon mutt, move it!”  
“Oh, is Wolfy showing his fangs again?”  
“You better get moving so we can get the Fused Shadow back. C’mon, let’s go!”

“ _Enough!!_ ”

Midna stopped at Link’s shout, emerging from his shadow with an unnoticeable shiver of fear. The spark of worry in her chest only grew as she saw his face. Link looked near tears, his eyes showing even more ferocity than when he fought.

“I am _not_ just your pet! You think I don’t want to get my friends back!? You think I _want you_ around, constantly nagging me!? Hell, you have a piece of the Fused Shadow on your _face,_ so maybe you’re just doing this for kicks!”

Midna’s heart nearly shattered before becoming hardened with her own anger.

“Kicks… _kicks!?_ And what do you have that makes you so noble, _Mr. Hero?_ Do you have an entire world on your shoulders? Do you have the knowledge that you could have stopped an invasion, and you _left out of cowardice?_ Do you have the shame and screams of your people in your head every night!? Do you have a _tiny, pathetic body that needs a handicap and can’t even help yourself, let alone your people!?”_

Both heroes stopped, snapping out of their tempers to see all-consuming shame on the other’s face. Tears slowly fell from both sets of eyes, but they tried to hide them. Link took a deep breath before returning them to Hyrule Field, settling underneath a tree and looking to the sky.

The stars were shining brightly tonight, but that did nothing to ease their burdens. Link reflected on what had led them to this point, looking at the past few weeks with a painful eye. Midna had been grating at first, but Link could sense her touches of sentimentality from time to time. Letting him rest after a long dungeon crawl, pulling a fairy out of his shadow when he was badly hurt, softly stroking his fur when hunting Shadow Bugs as a wolf left him exhausted. Midna was a pain, sure, but she also cared about others, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

The imp did her own memory-walking as she emerged and sat beside him, remembering her surprise at seeing the newly-born wolf walk with courage and dedication, even when he literally stumbled during their escape from Hyrule Castle. The Hero’s care and heart were always present, whether it was absorbing Zelda’s words fervently or helping those he met on their travels. Even…putting up with her…he still did his best to be respectful, no matter how much hell she gave him.

“Link…”  
“Midna…”

The duo shared a small blush and stumble as they spoke, encouraging the other to go first. They finally settled on Link, so he took a deep breath and looked out to the field before speaking.

“I’m sorry…about what happened back there. It’s been rough these past few weeks, and I’m tired, but I shouldn’t have lashed out at you.”  
“I…deserved it, honestly.” A humorless laugh escaped Midna’s mouth. “I’ve been nothing but a pain in your ass since we met, always pushing you more and more. I just…” A few more tears escaped. “I want to set my people free. I can’t let Zant do this to my world. I need to be strong for them, even with this curse.”

Midna shrunk into herself as more tears fell freely. Link understood that this was a rare time for both of them, one of both hardship and reconciling, so he slowly put his hand on Midna’s shoulder.

“We both have worlds on our shoulders, Midna. And we’re both cursed. But pushing others away won’t help. We can work together to save those we care about. You’re not alone in this.”

Midna looked up, seeing Link’s eyes hold much more age than before. Just what had those eyes seen in this life, or lives past? Still, they carried care and trust, allowing Midna to lean on and hug Link as more tears fell with the realization that Link was right. They both had a stake in this.

“Link…Don’t tell anyone about this, okay? It’ll ruin my reputation.”  
The Hero felt a small smile grow on his face, “Of course. It’ll be our little secret, as cursed beings.”  
“Thank you…For putting up with my bullshit.”  
“Thank you for being there when I need support. Friends?”

The imp looked up to her wolf, pondering the possibility. She had put aside her own innate desire for a connection to focus on saving her world, but it clearly wasn’t working. She and Link were both struggling, and would only go mad if they didn’t have support.

‘ _Besides,’_ Midna thought, ‘ _He’s not that bad looking, and he’s certainly a good fighter.’_

“Friends.”

The duo shook hands, a yawn escaping Midna before she could stop it.

“Go ahead and rest. I’ll take first watch.”

The imp smiled as she drifted off, subconsciously snuggling further into Link. The Hero paid no mind, a faint blush painting his cheeks at the trust that Midna had in him with this gesture. He would be sure to pay that trust back, to help his friend save their worlds, together.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many expect to find artifacts and power on a journey, but few expect to find a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this was tough! Hope you guys enjoy!

Finding the Fused Shadow shards, all things considered, had been easier than expected.

The fact that Link and Midna had grown into a friendship during their travels had certainly made things easier. Where they once bickered about how to move forward, they now heard each other out, often coming to a revelation together.

Finding out the truth about the Fused Shadow and the Interlopers had put Link on edge.

The vision was horrifying, with Ilias falling from the ceiling, those…dark Links…and him with pupil-less eyes, working with them…he would have set up camp in the spring if Midna hadn’t been poisoned from Zant’s handiwork. The wolf’s instincts kicked in more than ever at that moment, immediately putting his shadowy friend on his back and sprinting to Hyrule Castle.

Zelda’s sacrifice was hard, but the duo found the will to push on, making sure her instructions weren’t in vain. The Lost Woods seemed to…call to Link…when they entered, the Skull Kid leading them along almost feeling like an old friend as he led them to the Master Sword’s resting place. Pulling the blade felt like coming home to Link, and the bonus of being able to control the wolf’s presence was an extra blessing.

But hearing that Midna was a descendent of the Interlopers had certainly thrown things for a loop.

The imp was quiet for the rest of the day, worrying her partner. The Hero set up the campfire, slightly thankful for the cool wind as he looked to the sky, pondering what would happen next. What happened when they reached Zant? What would happen to the people that were turned into Shadow Beasts?

…And what would happen when Midna went back to the Twilight Realm?

A blush rapidly formed on Link’s face as he thought about the logistics behind that question. The more Link reflected on his friend, the more he realized how much Midna meant to him. Ever since being saved by Zelda, the imp had grown considerably, allowing herself to be more vulnerable and caring. Link subtly appreciated her wit, and the support she gave was something he’d always treasure.

“Link? Are you okay?”

The Hero snapped out of his trance, seeing Midna have a look on her face that likely reflected his own. Curiosity and appreciation were present, even having a touch of…fear?

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just…thinking.”  
“Oh. I guess I’ve been doing a bit of that too.”

The silence that crept over them was noticeable. Both stared into the campfire, only occasionally looking up to the night sky. Blushes were frequent when one got caught by the other, yet neither seemed to be able to speak for a stretch of time.

“Do you…want to talk about it?” Link cautiously asked.  
“I…I don’t know where to start. It’s all been so crazy.”  
“I can imagine.” Link snickered.

“I just…I feel like I’ve lost everything, and I can’t do much about it…”  
“But…?” Link could feel Midna’s want to continue.  
“But I also…never mind, it’s dumb.”  
“If it makes you feel any better, I’m probably also thinking about something dumb.”  
“You, Mr. Dungeon Puzzle Solver? Thinking of something stupid?”  
“Alright, alright.”

The small laughter lifted their hearts for a moment, giving Link the courage to speak with a small sigh.

“I’m just…thinking of what happens when this is all over. When Zant is defeated, the Twilight is back to normal, things like that. I…don’t know where I’ll go. Ordon is nice, but after seeing the world, all the stuff we did together, I’m honestly not sure Ordon is home for me anymore.”  
“I guess we do think alike.” Midna softly smiled. “The Twilight Realm is nice in its own way, but now that I’ve seen and been in your world…Traveling with you…It’s been nice.”

Link looked over to his companion, his rising blush beginning to match Midna’s. A smile came on soon after, Link’s eyes becoming soft with affection.

“It’s been nice to travel with you too, even after all the times I had to crack my back from you riding me.”  
Midna’s mouth gaped open as she stared, making Link laugh almost hysterically as the imp huffed and looked away.  
“Not like I helped you teleport around, you ball of fur.”

Link wiped the tears from his eyes before refocusing on Midna, who eased herself and watched him in return.

“In all honesty, Midna, thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For…” The Hero gulped and took a deep breath. “For helping me find a home.”

Midna’s blush burned more than ever, leaving Link unsure on what to do. He looked back to the campfire, growing more and more nervous until he felt a small pressure on his cheek that was there for a split second. The Hero stared at the imp with a flaming blush and wide eyes, seeing a small smile on his companion’s face.

“Thank you…For being a home for me too.”

Link smiled as he slowly pulled Midna in, giving her room to escape if she wanted. The imp stayed still as she flew into the Hero’s embrace, quickly absorbing the warmth and reciprocating as best she could.

‘ _I have to admit,_ ’ Midna thought, ‘ _There might be some advantages to this imp form after all.’_

The duo pulled back, Link smiling even more as he gave Midna a kiss on her cheek. The imp stared wide-eyed before smiling, snuggling into her companion with another hug.

“Is it dumb to feel like this?” She whispered.  
“Considering all that we’ve been through? I don’t think so.”  
“Thanks, Link.”  
“Thank you, Midna.”

Link smiled as he returned the hug, seeing the one in his arms in a new light. He thought admitting his feelings would be the biggest challenge yet, but it gave him the greatest reward: A new home; one that shared his sentiment and experience like no one else. Link gave one last kiss to Midna’s head, feeling the imp smile into his chest as he drifted off to sleep under the starry night sky.  
  



	3. Light

“I didn’t know you guys had Sols in the light realm!”

Link looked back to his partner with a curious gaze, snickering upon seeing what Midna was referring to.

“Midna, those are fireflies, not Sols.”  
The imp looked over to him with a curious face. “But these give off light, right? And they’re small like Sols, don’t they do anything for you?”  
“Aside from bringing comfort and fun in the night? Not really.”

Link laughed harder at Midna’s small pout, but also watched with endearment as she followed the fireflies around. While they had encountered the bugs before, this was the first time the duo could watch them while they settled into their camp for the night.

Link knew he certainly needed this moment of peace, especially after returning from meeting the Sages in the desert. The cool, fresh air was calming for the Hero, and watching the imp fly around with the bugs, her awed whispers echoing around them, was much more endearing with the recent developments in their relationship.

“Gotcha, you little pest!”

Midna floated over to Link with her hands clasped together, a wide smile on her face as she gave Link at her prize.

“Behold the fruits of my labor. I hope you’re happy!”

Link’s endearment and love shot through the roof at the one before him, being unable to stop himself from giving Midna a kiss on the cheek. The imp’s surprise opened her cage, allowing the captive bug to escape as the duo watched. Midna seemed to quickly forget about the bug, favoring to look at the Hero before her with a fierce teal blush.

“You just let my quarry escape. Now what do we do?”  
Link only laughed as he brought Midna into his arms, turning her around to watch the firefly return to its kin.  
“Now, I think we watch the quarry in their natural habitat. Their way of life is fascinating, don’t you think?”

Midna only watched the insects for a moment, smirking upon seeing Link’s wide-eyed reaction to giving him a kiss of her own.

“Hey, you distract me, I distract you.”

Link only laughed as he brought Midna closer, allowing the duo to embrace the peaceful night and each other, free of distractions and danger.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“Whoa, what are these things?”

Midna looked to Link quickly, seeing him gaze at a small ball of light with awe. While she had seen them all her life, Link looked like he found the discovery of the century, eyeing the small teal bands surrounding the orb with great fascination.

“In case you’re wondering, those are Sols, not fireflies.”

The Hero eyed the imp with slight confusion, wandering through his memory upon seeing his companion’s cocky smirk. Had he said something before? Was Midna referencing something?

“C’mon, Mr. Hero, you can figure it out. Think of it like a dungeon puzzle.”

Link searched his memory faster. When had they seen fireflies? It would’ve been a quiet night, they would’ve stopped somewhere to-

Link’s eyes glowed with recognition as he watched Midna, recognizing her mirthful response as he put the Sol under his arm. The wit had to wait while they escaped the Sol’s guard, but Link gave Midna a good-hearted eye roll as they caught their breath.

“To be fair, you looked far too cute to not mess with back when you found the firefly.”  
Midna only gave a joking eye roll. “And despite being covered in dirt, you still look just as adorable.”

Link laughed as he put the Sol in its proper place, giving Midna a small kiss on the cheek as they went to get the other Sol. The Twilight Princess could tell Link was fascinated with the small orbs, both of them being caught off-guard by the Master Sword absorbing the light, but Midna still caught herself laughing at Link’s reaction. The Hero only rolled his eyes, knowing that Midna laughed with him, not at him. He walked on, ready more than ever to restore Midna to her throne.

The duo stood outside the throne room, apprehension on both their faces.

“Link?”  
“What is it, Midna?”  
Link only went still as Midna kissed him on the lips, fully reciprocating the gesture by wrapping his arms around her. The danger around them faded as they pulled back, seeing pure love in the other’s eyes.

“Thank you, for being a light in my life.”  
“Thank you as well Midna, for brightening my darker times.”

Midna only rolled her eyes as they readied themselves. With light and love by their sides, the Heroes readied themselves for the final battle, determined to free their homes from the Usurper’s tyranny.


	4. Touch

Link knew his senses would take getting used to as a wolf, but touch was a whole new game.

He felt _everything_ as he walked. The wind rustling his fur as he ran. The flesh and blood of his enemies in his mouth and on his teeth. The ground pushing back and sticking to his paws.

Midna’s petting and ‘cleaning’ didn’t help much.

Link normally didn’t mind getting all that dirty, he was a ranch hand after all. But feeling dirt and grime just about everywhere with no protection or easy way to clean himself? That was annoying, especially when Midna’s inevitable taunts would come to mind should he try to lick himself clean. The imp had picked off scraps with an annoyed sneer, often taking out several hairs with her sharp fingers when they first worked together.

The Hero had to admit though, having Midna around after they grew closer was nice.

She’d subtly make sure Link kept himself clean and healthy, softly combing his fur while leaving gentle scratches, quietly giggling when Link tapped his foot in uncontrollable appreciation. He repaid her with a lick when they found their romantic feelings for each other, which made the whole experience even better.

Link finally found the time and confidence to return the favor after they had saved their worlds. Going back to the Twilight Realm with his love was an interesting choice, but one that Link wouldn’t take back in a thousand lifetimes. Midna’s true form was a sight to behold, one that the Hero would never forget, even if he wanted to. Her eyes pierced him even more than as an imp, and her wit came tenfold with her new figure.

Her hair was attractive to Link before, but now it burned his cheeks with its fiery beauty.

Even in its currently disheveled state, Midna wiping it and her tired eyes awake, Link found himself enamored with her flame-colored locks. Midna looked over to her husband with uncaring eyes, but a hint of her trademark mischief still shone. The playfulness shifted to curiosity as Link slowly turned her, leaving the Twilight Queen’s back facing him.

“Uh, Link? What are you doing?” Midna asked with a yawn.

She got her answer with soothing strokes of her hair, giving her groomer a pleased hum, bringing a small blush and chuckle to the Hero.

“Well, you help keep my mangy fur nice and groomed,” Midna could hear Link’s cheeky smile, “Thought I’d return the favor.”

Midna smiled as she felt Link continue to work his magic. She could feel the scars on his hands from fighting on their adventure, yet the care and delicacy he held her hair with was something worth embracing. The comfort left her in Link’s control, allowing him to guide her onto her stomach.

Midna almost fell asleep with the comfort and peace, but she jolted awake when Link left a nipping kiss on her shoulder.

“Somebody’s a hungry wolf, huh?”  
“What can I say? I couldn’t hope to resist a hot meal like you.”

Midna’s blush matched Link’s own as he processed the words. The Queen’s laughter snapped her King out of his embarrassment, being replaced by love and joy when Midna dragged him down to her, giving him a fierce kiss.

“How about we both care for each other, okay?”  
“Deal.”

The couple laid back into bed, sharing laughs at their banter. Even after all their time together, the wit persisted, allowing them to have fun with each other in how they expressed their love. Though both had to admit, being entwined with the other was the best part of the day. The Queen and King didn’t have anything big to do that day, so they rested into each other, continuing to give comforting massages as they embraced the peace and love they shared.


	5. Mirror

Seeing himself as a wolf for the first time terrified Link.

He had heard legends of the beasts, but he thought they were exaggerated like most stories. Teeth sharper than daggers? Fur darker than an eclipse? It had to be the muddy water of the dungeon that made him see those animalistic eyes and traits, but his heart knew it was the truth.

Link felt slightly better when Zelda spoke to him like a person instead of an animal like Midna did, but that fear still prevailed; especially when he felt the blood of his enemies in his mouth or heard the fearful cries of people that saw his beastly form.

The Hero truly learned to embrace his reflection after receiving comfort from Midna.

It was just after they had become romantically involved. They had just gotten the Master Sword from the Lost Woods, allowing Link to become a wolf whenever he wanted. While Link had been proud of the day’s accomplishments, he didn’t expect the nightmares to haunt his sleep. The Hero had woken up screaming, only being brought back to reality by Midna’s gentle hand and fearful face.

“What happened?”

The imp’s question only held concern, giving Link slight relief.

“I just…imagined what would’ve happened if…I didn’t save you. Being stuck as a wolf, losing you. My fears from the past showed me…losing control, and becoming a monster.”  
“Link…Can you do something for me?”

The Hero pondered the question before nervously nodding.

“Turn into a wolf, just for a bit.”

Link’s eyes went wide with fear, but quickly became grounded by Midna’s determined irises. The Hero gave a slow nod, allowing the imp to take out the Shadow Crystal and softly put it to his forehead. The transformation was more peaceful than the times where it was forced, but Link still held his fear, seen in his hanging head and ears. Midna softly stroked his face, taking him to the nearby water. The duo gazed upon their reflections, Midna softly keeping Link’s face towards the pool.

“You see your eyes, right?”  
Link slightly nodded.  
“Those aren’t the eyes of a monster, Link. They belong to a Hero and kind person. One who cares for other people, and animals, more than anyone else.”  
A small smile came onto Link’s face as he took in Midna’s words.  
“Even after seeing my anger, you still stand by me. That’s not what a monster does.”

Midna took his face in her hands, focusing his vision on her as she put their foreheads together.

“You aren’t a monster, and I’m right here. I won’t run from you, because I trust you.”

Midna gave Link a small kiss on the forehead as she pulled back. Link’s eyes spoke of gratitude, coming out as a flurry of licks on her face to the imp’s laughter and amusement. Midna rolled her eyes as she took the Shadow Crystal out, reverting Link to his human form. The Hero pulled Midna into a tight hug, giving her a light kiss.

“Thank you, Midna.”

The imp only nodded before resting into Link’s embrace, thankful for the chance to return a portion of her gratitude for his help. The Hero took in a refreshing breath, feeling peace veil his heart, allowing dedication to flow through his veins; along with the promise to save his and Midna’s worlds no matter what price he had to pay.

_One year later, at the Palace of Twilight._

“Damn, what kind of mangy beast did I grow overnight?”

Link laughed as he watched Midna ready herself in front of the washroom mirror. He walked over slowly, giving her a kiss on the shoulder as he eyed her flame-colored hair, which had become disheveled.

“It’s a pretty hot beast if you ask me.”  
“Takes one to know one, right?”

The King and Queen looked to each other with mirthful eyes and blushing cheeks. A kiss was exchanged as they parted ways, finishing their preparations before walking outside to the Mirror of Twilight. The couple looked to the mirror, sharing bright smiles as they reflected on their journey. Where they were once a monster and outcast, now they were a noble beast and wise ruler; and they wouldn't have reached those realizations without looking to each other and within themselves.


	6. Tears

The first time Link cried was when Midna had taunted him with an illusion of Ilia and Colin.

They had reached the roof of Hyrule Castle. Midna used the visages to irritate him into action, and it succeeded. The duo had immediately left for Zelda, only being able to rest once they left the palace and returned to Hyrule Field. Midna had only let him rest because he collapsed, but his sleep was plagued with nightmares of seeing the children be kidnapped or mutilated.

The Hero’s waking scream had woken the imp, who found herself feeling a spark of pity upon seeing his wild tears; only being amplified as she saw the fear in his eyes. Midna had only given a small eye roll in reaction, the spark slightly growing as Link turned away with heartbroken eyes.

Midna remembered the tears she spilt as her people became monsters.

Zant’s wicked laughter echoed throughout the Twilight Realm, only amplifying the screams. She begged the citizens to run as she held off those already infected, but was unable to stop Zant’s influence from spreading. The Usurper towered over her, revealing his sinister smile as he cursed her.

The waterfall of tears followed her into reality, coming out along with a startled gasp. The imp quickly looked over to Link, seeing that it was too late to hide her emotion by the look in her companion’s eyes. It spoke of pity and wanting to comfort her, but something told Midna that her own defensive snarl kept the Hero at bay.

Tears were scarce over the course of their journey. Link had kept himself composed while others suffered, and Midna kept herself withdrawn unless she teased him. The Hero and imp finally confided in each other after finding the Master Sword, finding relief in each other’s tears and comforting gestures.

Link could never have imagined the war cry he unleashed when Ganondorf crushed Midna’s mask in his fist.

The wolf’s rage burned through him, using the falling tears as additional motivation. Zelda managed to keep Link calm while they fought the Demon King on horseback, but everything came out once Link knocked him off. The Hero’s vengeance blazed with the Master Sword’s light like an inferno, serving as payback for everything that Ganondorf and Zant had done to Midna and her world.

Link’s anger finally simmered upon hearing Ganondorf’s dying gasp of breath, slowly being replaced by grief as he fell to his knees. Zelda pulled Link out of his trance, guiding his sight towards a tall, robed figure a short distance away. The Hero’s smile grew as he recognized the robe’s teal markings.

“What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you’ve no words left?”

Link’s eyes quickly released tears of joy as he embraced his companion, laughing in both relief and amusement at seeing his love’s familiar smirk. He pulled her in tighter upon feeling the Twilight Princess’ tears join his own, knowing that she was just as relieved as he was.

“You are so, _so_ beautiful.”  
“And you, are so, _so_ brave. Thank you, for saving my world.”  
“Thank you for standing by me.”

The couple smiled as they looked to each other, reaffirming their love with a strong kiss as the sun set on their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! Just one more chapter to go!


	7. See You Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, the last chapter! It's 12:22 am on the last day of Midlink Week when I post this, so I hope you enjoyed the ride! I'll save the rest for the end, so I hope you enjoy the final chapter!

The years after their adventure were good to the Hero of Twilight and the Twilight Queen.

The bond forged between Hyrule and the Twilight Realm had ensured prosperity that would last for years to come. Each world exchanged gifts and technology, doing greater things than they ever could alone. And with both a Hylian and a Twili leading the charge, their efforts paid off handsomely.

Said Hylian and Twili were also very blessed in their personal lives.

Link and Midna’s wedding was celebrated by all. Telma and the Resistance, all of Ordon, and even Zelda had seen the grand ceremony. It was a night the couple would never forget, especially when Midna danced with Link while he was a wolf. The hall had been filled with laughter and good wishes that night, and the stars above shared their own blessings.

If the couple’s laughter didn’t fill their home, their children’s laughter swiftly took their place.

Link and Midna had been blessed with two beautiful girls, inheriting their mother’s pale skin and fiery eyes and their father’s strength and sense of adventure. The older one, named Luna, had been fascinated with the tales of her parents’ adventure, especially all the monsters they fought together. The younger, named Saria, fell in love with the world of Hyrule and how it compared to the Twilight Realm, the fascination turning into hysterics whenever they visited Aunt Zelda.

The parents couldn’t be prouder of their legacy, seeing their kin grow up so fast. Luna carried on to become a knight of the Twilight forces, receiving special training from her father and quickly rising through the ranks. Saria became a respected scholar and ambassador of the worlds, helping the relations between them become stronger than anyone could have imagined.

Even as the years took their toll, Link and Midna still found beauty and love in each other.

Midna teased Link for his growing collection of wrinkles, yet loved his small gray beard. The Twilight Queen’s hair had faded to a dark crimson with time, but her King could still find and appreciate the sparks of bright orange within his love’s locks. Together they watched the worlds heal from Ganondorf and Zant’s tyranny, ever thankful that they found each other in the adventure of their lives.

They lay next to each other in bed, taking in each other’s happy but also fearful expressions.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Link whispered.  
“You know we’re old, right?” Midna softly laughed.  
“Yes. That means we’ve led a good life, doesn't it?” The Hero softly laughed before coughing.  
“…Yeah. We’ll be…going away soon, I’m afraid.”  
“Hmm.” Link nuzzled his wife’s hand. “I don’t have any regrets though. I helped people, got to meet and fall in love with you, and we raised a beautiful family. I am happy with my life. Are you?”  
“Yes. Though a mangy mutt did make it a bit hard at times.”  
The couple laughed before sharing a soft kiss.

“Thank you, Link. For everything.”  
“Thank you, Midna. I’d be lost without you.”  
“I’ll always be your home, my little wolf.”

The couple shared another kiss, one that both felt would be their last, before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Midna slowly opened her eyes, taking in her husband’s peaceful face. She softly stroked his cheek, feeling that he was gone. A sad smile took the Queen’s face as she kissed her husband, tears slowly falling as Luna and Saria knocked on the door before coming in. The daughters looked to their parents, immediately understanding what happened upon seeing their mother and releasing tears of their own as they comforted her.

The funeral was short, but the gratitude for the elder Hero could be felt across the Realm. Zelda had passed away years ago, but Midna could still feel the Hylian Queen’s embers in her heart from when they were one. The Twilight Queen hadn’t needed to use magic in years, but she cast one final spell to encase Link’s grave in light blue fire like the Sols, gently pushing it off of the island.

Midna was the last to leave the funeral site, giving one last wistful goodbye before returning home. She looked to the statue ahead, depicting her and Link as a wolf with vigilant but caring stares, before reading the inscription.

_In honor of the Twilight Queen and the Sacred Beast.  
May your howls and leadership guide us into a peaceful night._

Midna laughed to herself as she kept walking, reaching their bed chambers and allowing her tears to finally fall. She felt a faint wisp float through the air, looking up and seeing the Shadow Crystal Link had used on a shelf. The item spoke to her, giving the Queen reassurance as she rested for what she knew would be the last time with a small smile on her face.

“I’ll see you later, my little wolf.”

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Midna awoke in a white plain, seeing that she was in her younger body from when she traveled with Link. A soft howling drifted in the wind, turning Midna’s attention behind her. She found the sight before her familiar, but not quite knowing how.

Two wolves padded toward her, each giving off a soft glow. One had a golden coat and one crimson eye, giving off an air of great experience and control as he looked to her. The small smile on his face was shared by the wolf beside him; who had a silver coat with piercing blue eyes that Midna couldn’t help but find familiar.

“Midna, Queen of the Twilight Realm.”  
“How do you know my name?”  
“I’ve seen your travels and life, young one. You led a life of service to those around you, saving a world that was not your own with love and compassion. Your legacy will be told in both the worlds for years to come, as will that of the one you love, the Hero of Twilight.”

The silver wolf tilted his head as he smiled, making Midna even more curious. Recognition crossed the Queen’s mind as he began to howl, sounding out a familiar tune that Midna cherished. The song spoke of a soul being healed, and was sung by only one person that the Queen knew whenever she was sad and at Zelda’s funeral.

The silver wolf nodded as he finished the song, filling Midna’s heart with love as he changed from a lupine form to that of a familiar Hylian, now flashing a teasing smirk.

“What? Say something! Am I so handsome that you’ve no words left?”

Midna only laughed as she ran to Link’s embrace, giving him a sharp kiss on the lips, which her Hero reciprocated. Even though they were only separated for a day, Midna took Link in like an oasis in the desert. The Hero of Twilight shared the sentiment, shown when he swept his love off her feet, much to her giggling amusement.

“You have both served your worlds beyond what I or anyone else could have anticipated. As thanks for all you’ve done, the Goddesses have brought you here, a place of eternal peace from which you and your loved ones can see the fruits of your labor; and we couldn’t be prouder.”

The golden wolf changed form himself, making Midna and Link feel like they were looking into a mirror. The person before them looked almost exactly like Link, except he wore golden armor and had a patch over his right eye. The other Hero gave them a bright smile, leading them to a large gathering of familiar faces.

Telma, the Resistance, Zelda, and all of Ordon’s citizens looked to the approaching Heroes, greeting them with joyous cheers. They were joined by others that looked like Link and Zelda but with subtle differences, like bright blond hair or cat-like eyes. The other guests gave their own enthusiastic greetings, bringing Link in like a brother as Midna watched with clear love; the Golden Wolf Hero giving her a bright smile.

“Care to join the festivities?”  
“Y-yeah, just…I don’t know, I feel like I'm the odd one out.”  
The Hero laughed as he looked to the celebration. “You may stand out in appearance, but you’re just as much a hero as anyone else here. We all watched as you and your Link saved the light and Twilight Realms, and brought them into new ages of peace and prosperity.”

Midna was caught off guard by the Hero’s soft embrace, finding herself reciprocate it with a smile.

“You’ve earned all this and more. Come, it is your party after all.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Hero.”  
“Welcome home. And please, call me Time like the others do. Or Granddad, if you’d like.”

Midna laughed at the familiar wink from the older Hero, being called over again by her Link with a wide smile. The Twilight Queen looked behind her with melancholy eyes, seeing a small visage of the Twilight Realm.

“We’ll see you later, kids. Thank you for everything.”

Midna smiled as she returned her sight to the party in front of her, licking her lips at the grand feast. Time was right, now was the time to celebrate, especially with all the old and new friends around her. The Queen and her Wolf gave each other a strong kiss before digging in, embracing the food with divine reverence. Midna and Link smiled at each other, ready to spend eternity with the one they loved, and looking forward to welcoming more friends and family when they arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Midlink Week! I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks again to Basil for bringing this up. This is the first time I've done an event like this, and I had fun! With that said, I am definitely taking a break from writing after this. Doing a prompt a day is rough, phew! 🤣Either way, I hope you enjoyed this little collection telling of the Twilight Princess and her Sacred Beast. Tell me what you think in the comments, and have a good day!


End file.
